


Die ich rief, die Geister/werd' ich nun nicht los …

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghost Sex, Halloween, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Mycroft verabscheut Halloween. Doch dieses Jahr findet er es nicht nur unnötig, sondern er fürchtet sich. Dabei bekommt er von einem Geist ein verrücktes Geschenk, gesteht sich etwas ein und wird dann auch noch von einem wundervollen Mann gerettet. [Mycroft/Moriarty]+++++[Mycroft/Lestrade]





	Die ich rief, die Geister/werd' ich nun nicht los …

„Glaubt man es denn? Halloween? Wo sind wir? Im tiefsten Amerika? Es ist eine Schande für England und meine verehrte Freundin, die …“  
„Bekomme dich wieder ein, Mycroft. Kaufe Süßigkeiten und gib sie den Kindern, die an deinem grusligen Haus läuten. Wenn überhaupt!“  
„Sherlock, ich …“  
„Entschuldige bitte, Bruder. Ich habe viel zu tun und ich bin auch nicht der rechte Ansprechpartner für dich, wenn du dich langweilst. Lade dir doch jemand ein, mit dem du die traditionelle Blutsuppe kochst und isst. Das macht man heutzutage so. Willkommen im 21. Jahrhundert, Bruderherz!“  
„Aha und du weißt das woher? Von deinem weit herumgekommenem Soldatenfreund John Watson?“ ätzte Mycroft verstimmt in den Hörer.  
„Soldatenfreund? Mein Partner, Mycroft. Gewöhne dich daran und … ahhhh … es läutet, hörst du es? Mein Klient ist da!“  
„Sherlock, ich …“ Mycroft hatte es nicht läuten hören und vermutete zu recht, dass es nur eine Ausrede seines Bruders war, um das Gespräch zu beenden. Mycroft seufzte leidend und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Hätte sein Bruder anders reagiert, wenn er ihm gebeichtet hätte, dass er große Angst vor dieser Nacht hatte? Seit der Sache mit ihrer Schwester war er sich der Rationalität ganz und gar nicht sicher. Vielleicht ließ sich doch nicht immer alles bis ins letzte Detail auf logischem Weg erklären.  
Aber eine Blutsuppe zu kochen, war ekelhaft und erst recht mit jemand zusammen. Wen sollte er denn einladen? Mrs Hudson? Okay, die könnte bestimmt kochen.  
Lestrade? Der könnte sicher nicht kochen und würde sie beide im schlimmsten Fall vergiften.  
Dann doch lieber sein guter alter Freunde Glengoyne.

Mycroft goss sich großzügig ein Glas des 30 Jahre alten schottischen Whiskys ein, schließlich war nur ein Mal im Jahr Halloween. Zum Glück. Mit seinem Glas setzte er sich vor seinen Kamin und wartete darauf, dass Kinder an der Tür seines Haus klingelten. Kinder, die vielleicht nicht lesen konnten. Denn für alle anderen Kinder hatte er ein großes Schild am Tor aufgestellt:

Vorsicht vor den Hunden!  
Vorsicht vor der Selbstschussanlage!  
Betreten auf eigene Gefahr!  
Bewohner hasst Halloween!

 

Wenn das nicht half, hatte er immer noch abgelaufene Süßigkeiten, die Sherlock als Kind unter dem Bett gehortet hatte, um sie vor dem Bruder zu verstecken. Mycroft hatte sie aus Sentimentalität behalten und sah nun wehmütig schmunzelnd auf die Kiste, in der uralte Schokoriegel, Gummibärchentütchen und Dinge lagen, für die er nur bedingt Bezeichnungen parat hatte.

 

Er war schon beim dritten, großzügig bemessenen Glas Whisky, starrte auf sein knisterndes Feuer, welches er gerade neu entfacht hatte, weil ihm die Augen zugefallen waren und dachte über Dies und Jenes nach, als es läutete.  
„Verflucht!“ entfuhr es ihm. Bestimmt waren es vollgedröhnte Jugendliche, die jegliche Hemmschwelle hinter sich gelassen hatten und sein Haus als Mutprobe betrachteten. Mycroft schnappte sich seine Attrappe einer Schrottflinte und ging, in der anderen Hand eine Schüssel mit abgelaufenen Süßigkeiten zur Tür.  
„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie toll Halloween wirklich ist!“ knurrte er rau und riss heftig die Tür auf.

 

Zuerst fiel ihm die Schüssel aus der Hand, dann löste sich ein Schuss aus dem Gewehr, der zwar nur ein durch Zündplättchen imitierter Knall war, doch dazu führt, dass Mycroft schockiert einen Schritt nach hinten trat, dabei über seine Schüssel stolperte und auf sein Hinterteil fiel. Selbst als er auf dem Boden ankam, starrte er immer noch zu der Gestalt an der Tür.  
Denn kein anderer als JAMES MORIARTY stand draußen.  
„Hallo Sexy 2.0 Eigentlich wollte ich zu deinem Bruder, doch der war beschäftigt. Da dachte ich mir, vielleicht freust auch du dich mich zu sehen, denn du bist ja immer noch allein … oh mein kleiner, einsamer Mycroft …“, säuselte Jim vergnügt. Dabei trat er über die Schwelle und schloss sorgsam und sehr behutsam die Tür hinter sich.  
Mycroft zitterte leicht vor Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit. Wenn das ein Kostüm war, dann war es verflucht gut. Was es auch war, echt war es sicher nicht. Mycroft riss sich zusammen, stand wacklig auf und herrschte das Moriarty-Double dann an:  
„Sehr witzig, nimm die verdammte Maske ab, Sherlock!“ Dabei fiel ihm durchaus auf, dass die Gestalt kleiner als sein Bruder war.  
„Welche von den vielen Masken, Sexy? Du kennst sie alle, denn du nutzt dieselben. Deswegen bin ich hier. Wir haben uns von Anfang an so gut verstanden. Du, der einsame, große Bruder, der trotz seiner Intelligenz immer im Schatten des kleinen, und ach so charismatischen Bruders stand und ich, der einsame kleine Bruder, der immer neidisch auf den großen Bruder war. Da sind wir. Der kleine und der große Bruder. Hey … bringen wir es zu Ende!“  
Jim war näher gekommen, hatte seine Hand, die sich sehr real anfühlte auf seine Brust gelegt und drängte ihn damit langsam rückwärts, weiter hinein in sein Haus. Mycrofts Angst kam wieder. Hatte sein Bruder jemand für diesen Schwachsinn bezahlt? Würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Er griff nach Jims Gesicht und versuchte den Rand einer Maske zu finden, doch er fand nichts. Jim grinste nur, seine dunklen Augen glühten auf diese wilde-manische Art und seine Haut fühlte sich kalt aber sehr echt an. Sein Dreitagebart kratzte ein wenig und dann kicherte er auch noch auf diese wahnhafte Art, wie es nur der echte Moriarty vermochte.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht, wie ich sehe … aber ich vergebe dir deine Zweifel, denn wer glaubt schon an Geister?! Also wirklich, nicht mal ich tue das. Dummerweise stehe ich trotzdem hier. Gut, weil Sherlock gerade damit beschäftigt war seinen Doctor zu ficken, doch das hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, dir einen kleinen ... Besuch abzustatten. Willst du mir nichts anbieten?“  
„Trinken ... Geister denn?“ fragte Mycroft mit fast versagender Stimme. Jim lachte leise.  
„Oh gut, du versuchst Witze zu machen, um deine Angst zu überspielen. Das ist gut, wirklich … gut und hilft die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Für heute bin ich ziemlich real und weißt du, was mir im Jenseits wirklich fehlt?“  
Langsam und unnachgiebig hatte sich Mycroft zurückdrängen lassen und stand nun wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer. Das Feuer knisterte nicht mehr, doch es strahlte Wärme ab. Im orangenen Licht des Feuers sah Jim ziemlich lebendig aus.  
„Oh ja, Geister trinken übrigens. Gib mir doch auch etwas von dem hier …“ Jim zeigte liebenswürdig blinzelnd auf die Flasche. Mycroft kniff nun ein paarmal fest die Augen zusammen und ermahnte sich selbst zu erwachen. Leider war Moriarty immer noch da und sah ihn abwartend und mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen an.  
Mit einem nervösen Zucken der Mundwinkel goss er nun ein Glas voll und reichte es an Jim weiter.  
„Danke, Mycroft. Keine Sorge, du wirst nicht verrückt oder so was. Wir Geister müssen das sagen, weißt du? Auch wenn es die wenigstens glauben. Aber schon morgen ist der Spuk vorbei. Nur eine Nacht im Jahr haben wir Ausgang, also versau es mir nicht, in dem du jetzt die jungfernhafte Diva spielst!“  
„Jungfernhaft?“ wiedeholte Mycroft konsterniert.  
„Ich hatte dir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Geistern fehlt der Sex! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber es kann sehr … langweilig werden, wenn man nicht mal die Sau raus lassen kann. Also eins muss ich ja sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dein verklemmter Bruder mal …“  
„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln!“ fauchte Mycroft nun und fühlte sich gleich eine Ecke besser. Jim lächelte angetan, kam wieder näher und strich mit einer Hand über seine Brust.

 

„Ja, so gefällst du mir schon besser. Du hast es nicht nötig, dich mit deinem Bruder zu vergleichen. Komm her, lass mich dich küssen …“ Mit einem grotesken Kussmund kam Jim nun auf ihn zu und Mycroft wich mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Dabei fiel er in seinen Sessel.  
„Schüchtern also. Oder prüde und verklemmt? Ach keine Angst, mein Schlauer, ich zeige dir wie es geht. Meine Hände könnten vielleicht ein wenig kalt sein, doch ich verspreche dir, ich habe Techniken drauf, dadurch spritzt du meilenweit.“  
„Was?“ Vor Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit bekam Mycroft kaum Luft. Verstand er das richtig? Jim Moriarty war als Geist in seiner Wohnung, trank seinen teuren Whisky und wollte Sex mit ihm, weil sein jenseitiges Leben so langweilig war?  
„Wach auf, Mycroft! Wach auf!“ sagte er leise vor sich hin und klang dabei erbärmlich weinerlich. Jim kniete sich plötzlich und robbte auf allen Vieren näher, bis er vor seinem Sessel war. Dann rieb er sein Kopf wie eine verschmuste Katze an seinem Knie und sah ihn aus großen, schwarzen Augen bettelnd an. Fehlte nur noch, dass er schnurrte wie eine Katze. Wie gelähmt starrte Mycroft ihn an und rieb sich ununterbrochen mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel, um sich doch noch aus diesem Alptraum zu wecken. Spielerisch biss ihm Jim nun ins Knie und erschrocken darüber öffnete Mycroft seine Beine. Sofort drängte sich Moriarty mit seinem Kopf zwischen seine Schenkel und begann sich an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu rubbeln.  
„Du bist doch verrückt!“ keuchte Mycroft und das war eher für sich selbst gedacht.  
„Erzähle mir etwas Neues, Myciemaus“, flüsterte Jim verführerisch und legte seine beiden Händen an Mycrofts Knie.  
„Höre sofort auf damit!“ fauchte Mycroft, als Jims Mund seine Mitte erreicht hatte und er mit seiner Zunge die Form seiner Männlichkeit zu überprüfen schien.  
„Nö!“  
„Nö?“ echote Mycroft vollkommen verstört.  
„Nö, heißt so viel wie nein. Und nein heißt, du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, denn heute Nacht ist meine Zeit. Leider kann ich niemanden töten oder so … aber das tut es auch. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich das hier besonders gut kann, denn mein Bruder, der Bahnhofsvorsteher, war eine perverse Sau und hat mich als kleiner Junge dazu gezwungen. Und ich war so gut, dass er mich später an seine Freunde verliehen hat und damit sogar Geld gemacht hat. Also entspann dich mal ein bisschen, ich kann das wirklich gut …“

 

Aus Mycrofts Mund kam erst ein schockiertes Geräusch, dann ein unwillkürlich dunkles Stöhnen, als Jims Mund sich wieder fest auf seinen Penis drückte, der dummerweise ungefragt auf diese Stimulation reagierte und anschwoll.  
Für einen Moment bekam er sich zu fassen und packte Jim an den Schultern, um ihn von sich wegzuschubsen, doch plötzlich gingen seinen Hände einfach durch Moriartys Körper hindurch. Aus seiner Mitte kam Jims spöttisches Lachen.  
„Ich sagte doch, du kannst mich nicht abhalten. Jeder Geist hat in dieser Nacht einen Wunsch frei. Du bist meiner, denn ich schulde dir Unsterblichkeit und Ruhm, Sugar Daddy.“  
Mycroft wimmerte und raufte sich die Haare. Doch nicht lange, denn Jims Hände drückten seine Beine weiter auseinander und fuhren mit festem Druck nach oben. Schnell waren der Gürtel und der Knopf geöffnet. Mit heißem Gesicht und unfähig etwas zu unternehmen sah Mycroft zu. Jim hob den Kopf und sah ihn liebenswürdig an. Tief in seinen dunklen Augen glühte der Wahnsinn, seine Lippen waren rot und feucht und sein Lächeln einladend und verführerisch.  
„Es wird dir gefallen, Mycroft. Ich verspreche dir, es wird die beste Nacht deines Lebens. Gib mir eine Chance … der guten, alten Zeiten wegen.“  
„Wir hatten keine …“  
„Wir hätten sie haben können, wenn du mich nicht verschenkt hättest, das weißt du. Und ich weiß, dass du es bitter bereust. Nicht allein, wegen allem, was deshalb geschehen ist, sondern deshalb, weil du mich gern behalten hättest. Ich gefiel dir, oder nicht?“  
Mycroft schluckte aufgewühlt. Sein Puls war so hoch, dass es in seinen Ohren laut rauschte, sein Herz schlug irre schnell und seine Wangen glühten. Die Hitze der Scham und des Verlangens eroberten ihn nun endgültig, denn was auch immer da vor ihm kniete, hatte recht. Absolut.  
„Na siehst du, meine schlaue Myciemaus, war doch gar nicht so schwer, sich das einzugestehen. Jetzt zieh brav deine Hose runter und ich verpasse dir einen Blow Job, den du niemals vergessen wirst.“

 

Eigentlich zog Jim ihm die Hose und seine Shorts aus, er hob nur das Becken, weil er wie in einem absurden Traum gefangen war, in dem sich die Dinge von selbst erledigten, wenn man sie nur dachte.  
Mit entblößtem Unterleib saß er dann wieder im Sessel, während Jim eifrig wieder näher rutschte und seine kalten Hände wieder auf seine Knie legte, um sie wieder auseinander zu drücken. Diesmal wehrte sich Mycroft nicht mehr, weil er spürte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Vielleicht müsste er es nur ertragen, um es hinter sich zu bringen und falls er dann erwachte oder wie auch immer zu sich kam, müsste er sich betrinken, bis er die Besinnung verlor, um zu hoffen, sich morgen an nichts mehr davon zu erinnern.  
„Braves Mädchen“, murmelte Jim angetan und begann seine Oberschenkel zu küssen. Erstaunlicherweise war sein Mund wärmer als seine Hände.  
Ziemlich schnell begann Mycroft nun unter Jims Berührungen fieberhafter zu keuchen, Der hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, denn seine Lippen und seine Zunge waren so geübt, dass Mycroft vor Lust zu zittern begann. Erst hatte er noch versucht es zu unterdrücken, doch es ging nicht. Es war, als hätte Jim mit seinen Berührungen ein Tor aufgestoßen, von dem er bis dahin nichts gewusst hatte. Sein Mund nahm gerade eine seiner Hoden auf und saugte so daran, dass es lustvoll zu ziehen begann. Jims kalte Finger schoben sich tiefer, zwischen seine Pobacken und rieben über seinen Eingang. Kaum konnte Mycroft noch seine Augen offen halten. Schließen wollte er sie aber auch nicht, denn wer wusste schon, was dann geschah. So sah er aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern auf Jim, der beinah andächtig seine Augen geschlossen hatte und einen überaus entrückten Ausdruck auf seinem hübschen Gesicht hatte.  
Geister-Jim hatte recht. Eigentlich hatte er ihn gewollt. Davor hatte er so eine existenzielle Angst bekommen, dass er ihn besser Eurus geschenkt hatte, ehe er selbst noch Dummheiten beging. Doch das Karma war boshaft. Die folgenden Dummheiten hatten Sherlock fast das Leben gekostet.  
Als Jims Finger dann endlich in ihn eindrang, schnappte Mycroft nach Luft. Erschütternd war, dass sich sein Muskel sofort lustvoll weitete und dann wieder um Jims Finger schloss. Oh Gott, war das … ein ungewohntes aber so erregendes Gefühl. Inzwischen saugte Jim auch nicht mehr nur an seinen Hoden, sondern hatte seinen Mund über seine pralle Erektion gestülpt.  
Bedächtig bewegte Jim seinen Finger vor und zurück und nahm dann einen zweiten dazu. Das ließ Mycroft wieder leise keuchen und unwillkürlich drückte er sich seiner Hand entgegen.  
„Das gefällt dir … ich wusste es …“, flüsterte Jim leise und mit so weicher Stimme, dass Mycroft doch endlich die Augen schloss, seufzte und sich endgültig seinem Schicksal ergab.  
Jim nahm einen dritten Finger und Mycroft zuckte lustvoll zusammen. Wieder entwich ihm ein dunkles Stöhnen, welches ihm selbst Angst machte.  
Geschmeidig glitten Jims Finger aus ihm raus und wieder rein, während Jims Lippen fest seinen Schaft massierten. Eine Zunge umkreiste immer wieder seine Spitze und Mycroft verlor nun endgültig seinen Fokus. In seinem Leib braute sich eine lustvolle Spannung zusammen, die ihn beben ließ. Geist hin oder her, was sein Körper gerade erlebte, war pure Realität. Sein Hintereingang zog sich verlangend um Jims Finger zusammen, der sie ein letztes Mal tief in ihm versenkte, während seine Penisspitze Jims Rachenzäpfchen berührte.  
Fast schmerzhaft und unter wilden, süßen Zuckungen ejakulierte er in den Hals eines Geistes. Zwei tiefe und raue Stöhner entwichen ihm dabei und mit seiner linken Hand drückte er Jims Kopf tiefer auf seine Männlichkeit. Dabei warf er seinen Kopf nach hinten und entließ ein erleichtertes Geräusch zwischen Keuchen und Schluchzen.

 

Jim schluckte gehorsam sein Sperma, zog seine Finger aus ihm und leckte sie ab. Er lächelte dabei angetan und die dunklen Augen glitzerten vergnügt. Mycroft starrte ihn in einer seltsamen Mischung an. Er war seltsam traurig und wehmütig, andererseits hoffte er inständig, dass damit der Spuk vorbei war. Geister, die man rief … reflektierte er müde im Geist.  
Mycrofts Hand, die noch immer auf Jims Kopf lag, strich nun liebevoll über seine Haare.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich benutzt habe …“, murmelte er reumütig, doch Jim lächelte nur.  
„Aaaaach … kein Ding. Der Löwin zum Fraße vorgeworfen, würde besser passen. Aber wen schert’s schon? So ein Geister-Dasein hat zumindest ein Mal im Jahr Vorteile!“  
Jim stand auf, strich sich seinen Anzug glatt, tat dasselbe mit seinen glänzenden Haaren und sah auf Mycroft hinab.  
„Ich würde sagen, alter Mann, du hattest das erste Mal in deinem Leben puren Spaß ohne irgendeine Absicht. Wir sehen uns vielleicht im nächsten Jahr. Falls nicht, dann hat mich Sherlock endlich mal rangelassen …hach, er kann ja so kompliziert sein. Aber das gibt der Sache gerade erst Esprit, findest du nicht?“ 

 

Es läutete erneut und diesmal zuckte Mycroft so heftig zusammen, dass er sich selbst auf die Zunge biss.  
„Oh, die Glocke! Das werden entweder die lieben Kinderlein sein oder du bekommst Besuch. Darf ich die Kinder noch erschrecken, bevor ich dich verlasse? Och büdde …“  
„Nein!“ sagte Mycroft fest. Er war hochgesprungen und zog sich seine Hose gerade hoch.  
„Na gut, schade … aber wenigstens …“ Jim packte ihn jäh am Hemd, zog ihn zu sich und presste ihm eine lauwarme Berührung auf die Lippen. Dann war er plötzlich weg. 

 

Wieder klingelte es, aggressiver diesmal. Mycroft, noch vollkommen durcheinander und nicht wissend, ob er noch träumte oder ob er wach war, ging ohne seine Flinte und ohne Süßigkeiten zur Tür. Vermutlich verlor er gerade den Verstand, doch wen interessierte es schon? Da es offenbar einen Jim gab, einen Geist, der ihm gerade einen denkwürdigen Blow Job verpasst hatte und es sein Bruder gerade mit Watson trieb, waren wohl alle Grenzen nichtig. Wenn das mal nicht das Ende war?! Was machten da schon ein paar nervig-kümmerliche Kinder?

 

„Verpisst …“ euch, wollte er sagen, doch das zweite Worte brachte er nicht mehr raus. Vor der Tür stand kein anderer als Greg Lestrade, im Arm einen Topf und einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Sherlock schickt mich. Er hat Mrs Hudson die Blutsuppe kochen lassen – keine Sorge, die Farbe kommt von der roten Beete – und hat mich damit zu dir geschickt. Er meint, du ängstelst ein wenig und bräuchtest Gesellschaft. Lässt du mich rein?“ Mycroft blinzelte nur bestürzt. War das jetzt etwa auch ein Geist?  
„Du siehst mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist!“, murmelte Greg und drängt sich dann einfach an Mycroft vorbei.  
„Ähm … du bist nicht hier, um … um …“  
„Um was?“ Lestrade war schon in der Küche, hatte den Topf auf dem Herd abgestellt und versuchte ihn gerade anzumachen.  
„Um … um …“ Mycroft fehlten die Worte für alles. Dass gerade Lestrade hier auftauchte, sein heimlicher Schwarm, nach dem, was er gerade mit einem Geister-Jim getan hatte – dafür würde er Sherlock den Kopf abreißen.  
Greg sah nun hoch und blickte ihn besorgt an. Seine dunklen Augen hatten diesen warmen Glanz, der Mycroft immer so verzückte und die ihm sagten, dass Greg ein wundervoller und warmherziger Mensch war. Ein Mann, den er niemals verdient hätte. Er verdiente nur perverse Geister wie Jim Moriarty.  
„Ich bin kein Geist, Mycroft …“, sagte Greg nun liebevoll und sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu ihm.  
„Nein, nein … das bist du wohl nicht.“  
„Klingst du etwa erleichtert? Wie viel hast du schon getrunken?“ Lestrade steuerte ins Wohnzimmer und sah sofort die Flasche Whisky.  
„Das reicht für heute, würde ich sagen. Die warme Suppe wird dir gleich gut tun und dann stehen wir den Abend und die Nacht zusammen durch, versprochen.“  
„Wie viel … bezahlt dir mein Bruder dafür?“ fragte Mycroft rau, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass Greg freiwillig hier war, um ihn zu trösten, weil er kindische Ängste hatte.  
„Sei nicht albern, Mycroft. Komm, setz dich, ich mache uns einen Tee ….“

 

Und es wurde die schönste Nacht seines Lebens.  
Jim hatte ihm nicht zu viel versprochen!


End file.
